


The awkwardness that follows

by HufflepuffleMarauder



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffleMarauder/pseuds/HufflepuffleMarauder
Summary: Newt makes advances - Tina is hesitant.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Trying

His hand cupped her jaw gently as his teeth scraped over her ear lobe. She gripped blindly at his clothes, untrimmed fingernails scraping over the fabric harshly. Her hand snaked up his back leisurely, feeling the slight movement of his muscles under his shirt, making her way up to his unruly hair and stroking it fondly. He was very tense.

Lips found the skin of her neck and kissed her lightly. Tina closed her eyes. The sensation was ticklish and loving at the same time, with a strong undercurrent of _tension._ She let herself pretend, for a moment, that he was _hers._ Though no matter how gentle he was with his ministrations, there was still the strong tension. The tension of physical attraction between them.

How did they get themselves into this position? Oh, yes. The heat of Rio was almost unbearable. It was humid in the way the air was thick with moisture and their skin slick with sweat. They’d gone into Newt’s case to wind down, strip off some unneeded layers and relax in a habitat that wasn’t so engulfing with heat. Newt had picked up some old rag, drenched it in cold water and held it against his forehead. Upon seeing the state she was in, sweating and in only a thin blouse and a skirt, he came very close to her (much closer than he really needed to) and pressed it to her burning skin. She didn’t know what else to do except focus solely on not blushing like mad and giving away her current mental state. Somehow, she wasn’t exactly sure how, Newt had touched his lips to her jaw line. She didn’t reject him, maybe she encouraged him, the memory became hazy after he raised his hand to her jaw and cupped it, leaving her to lean into him. He was so warm, a masculine presence to her inner damsel.

Newt’s teeth nipped carefully at the base of her neck, as if he were afraid of hurting her. Which, in her state of arousal, could never happen. Nothing he could do would hurt her. Tina swallowed roughly at her little realisation. Why did he affect her this much? Was she really so in love with him? This was so, so, horribly _bad_.

She wanted to, obviously she wanted so badly to kiss him back, loop her arms around him and never let go, proclaim her undying love… all that good stuff. But part of her. The stupid part. Was terrified of a real relationship. That meant commitment and settling down and _oh god he gets to know me._ The hand previously cupping her jaw tangled itself in her hair and pulled her head back, exposing more of her throat to his wandering lips. Real relationships were always quick to become messy, from her second-hand experience. With love and life merged into one, no couple stood a chance against the harsh and unforgiving realities of a real relationship. Tina wanted to – she wanted… what did she want? What was she – where was that train – the train of thought…? Oh, yes. The meaning of a – a…

“ _Newt_.”

His name escaped her in a heavy gasp as she tried to sort through the hurricane of possible next moves plaguing her brain. The suckling at the hollow of her throat was… sensational. It made her want to writhe away whilst simultaneously draw him in closer. Her body went for the latter, without her permission. Her betraying hands pulled him into her and she turned her head to finally place a kiss to his hair. He stopped then, his teeth pausing, her skin caught between them.

Newt lifted his head and locked eyes with her. Oh, _oh._ He was going to kiss her. Tina froze. She could only blink as he looked down at her lips. Everything suddenly became ten times hotter, and she was suddenly very aware of her arms, legs, hands, feet, breathing – anything she could focus on other than him. Newt’s eyes fell closed and he leaned into her so they shared the same air. Their lips were only a hair apart, so dearly close. All she needed was one small movement, and she could live the dreams keeping her awake at night. He waited, ever the gentleman, as she breathed erratically. What was she doing? Why was she being so stupid? She blinked rapidly.

Fear was a funny thing. Sometimes it helped you fight, moved your wand quicker and the spells came easier to your tongue and reflexes were like a wild animal’s, prey of a predator. Without fear, she probably wouldn’t have made it this far, she’d have died long ago from some ridiculous mistake. But sometimes, it triggered your brain into something called a “fight or flight” response. In Tina’s case, her body wanted to fly away as fast as possible even if her heart fought to stay.

She let go of him and whipped round abruptly, instantly missing his hold on her.

“Tina?” He said breathlessly, and the guilt sunk in. Her skin burned where his lips had travelled. He sounded so… sad. Sad was the best word for it, really.

“I –“ Words, _words._ If she couldn’t kiss him she could at least say something. “I don’t want to – I need to –“ Think things through? Yes, that was it. She needed to think long and hard about what she wanted before things got messy and shattered as quick as fine glass. “I need a moment.”

And she left, with a damp neck and a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, that was interesting. 
> 
> I haven't written anything for FB in over a year, but my other stuff seemed alright, so I decided to re-visit these two in a short excerpt. 
> 
> This was more of an exercise if anything, I want to branch into more genres of writing and romance was on my to-do list (I actually wrote a romance one-shot of these two in 2018 but we don't talk about that lol). I'd like to add another chapter to this, and maybe even add a little smut *wink wink* if I feel brave enough.
> 
> Let me know how this works out and if I should scrap the whole writing romance idea all together haha.


	2. Why are you running from this?

The awkwardness that followed was… unavoidable, inevitable, awkward as hell and _completely her fault._

The dingy hotel room they’d rented out was silent and jeering when she ran out the case as fast as she could. The humidity was instantly intolerable, leaving her to take gulping breaths of air with her head hanging out the tiny window. As her hair fell in front of her eyes and obscured her peripheral vision she swore under her breath.

Why, _why_ couldn’t she just kiss him? Had she not spent the better part of over half a year pining after this man? Her hand curled into a fist, fingernails digging into her palm. She was so stupid. And scared. So scared.

Tina took a cold shower. The ice on her skin took her mind off things.

The next day Newt emerged from the case frazzled and sleep deprived. His usual long strides were now much more compressed, like someone had deflated something inside him – kicked out the hope with a selfish foot. Understandably, he couldn’t meet her eyes. He hung his head, messy hair flopping over and hiding his face from view.

“Did you manage to sleep in the heat?” He asked, as she gathered her things for a day of Dumbledore’s instructions. (It was honestly annoying at times they’d been roped into all this with the blood pact, but at least it kept her mind off Queenie).

“It was fine.” She squeaked out around a constricted throat. If she kept this up they would hardly communicate…

“Good… yes, good.” He muttered, sounding as uneasy as she felt, long fingers fidgeting together. “Have you got everything? We’re meeting Theseus and Jacob at that other hotel in the evening, remember.”

She nodded, and swallowed, shrinking her suitcase into the size of a mascara tin and popping it in her pocket. “Alright, let’s go.”

Tina pushed past Newt, looking firmly ahead. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

“I’ve done you a favour and booked a room for you already,” Theseus said, handing Newt the key, and leaned closer to him for a private talk Tina tried not to hear. “I know you’ve got your case, it’s a single bed for that reason, but have you…?” He nodded his head towards Tina, not being at all discreet in his suggestive look he gave Newt.

Tina made tiny, anxious steps away from them, pretending to be oblivious. Though she couldn’t miss Newt’s eyes widening in panic, and the quick shake of his head accompanied by an elbow in Theseus’ ribs. She thanked her lucky stars Jacob had already gone to bed, he would definitely not be helping her situation.

“Ouch!” It’s a wonder how he was such a good auror, Theseus was incredibly rash, and didn’t seem to pick up on Newt’s body language. “Seriously Newt? You’re really taking your time with this…”

“Shut _up!”_ Newt hissed, Tina had completely turned her back on them at this point, looking idly at an ugly painting on the wall. “I’m _trying,_ I don’t – I don’t want to rush things… and I think I might have been wrong in thinking –“

“Are you kidding me Newt? Don’t be an idiot for Merlin’s sake!” Tina felt all the blood rush to her face, which at this point was definitely a dark, embarrassing red. Where was that room? Maybe she could find solace there, Newt would want to talk to Theseus in private after all. No, not maybe, she _had_ to find solace there. Embarrassment didn’t suit her. She had to get out there, _now._

“ _Ahem._ ” She cleared her throat loudly, and they stopped mid argument to glance at her, one with confusion the other with alarm. “Can I have the key? I’d like to get an early night.”

Newt’s cheeks were also spattered red, and he fumbled slightly before handing the key to her. “Here - it’s room two zero four, do you need me to…?”

“I’ll find my own way thanks.” She didn’t mean for the words to come out so cold, and ducked her head shyly to hide her wince as she grabbed the key from his shaking fingers.

As she ascended the creaking stairs, she felt his eyes on her. He was staring so intently she was sure there could be two burning holes in her back. Well… she _hoped_ it was her back and not… other places. It took all the strength in her not to squirm until she was out of view.

Tina breathed heavily, in her nose and out her mouth. Newt’s stare was one she never thought she’d capture. It was the stare of her dreams that would never possibly come true. It felt so _good_ to have his stare. So good yet laced with terrible guilt. Once in the room, she shut the door and leaned her back against it. Why couldn’t she kiss him? She wanted him this badly, so why did her body betray her? _Why, why, why…_

But what would have happened if she did kiss him? Tug him into her and lick his freckles the way she’d always wanted to. They’d neck like hungry teenagers in the rush of the moment, pull each other closer and closer until intertwined. Tina’s mind wondered to the possibility of Newt opening the door any time now. He’d knock tentatively, and she’d open it instantly, ridding the barrier of wood between them. Then he’d cup her face with those wonderful hands of his, stroke his thumbs over her cheekbones, and she would finally, _finally_ get to kiss him. Would Newt be gentle? No, no he wouldn’t. His lips had begun gentle on her neck, but were _this_ close to leaving tell-tale bruises on her skin. He was, in her embarrassing studying of his character, a man of action. And if he felt for her as strongly as she did him, their misadventures in a relationship would be rough. A thought she enjoyed far more than she’d like to admit.

In the heat of the room, she could almost feel his hands on her body, his lips on hers. The door. _Yes._ He’d push her up against the door in that primal, beastly way. His lips would wander even further down and magic would vanish her blouse, give him more skin to caress. And it would feel so, _so_ good. To be touched, appreciated, taken care of.

Except, that would never happen. Not now that she rejected him. Like an idiot.

She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes with frustration. Why was she so stupid! _Absolutely useless,_ Queenie would have tutted, rolling her eyes good-naturedly while brushing Tina’s hair for her. _Would have._ A low whine escaped her. Queenie would know what to do. Queenie would have all the answers.

Tears pricked at her eyes. Tina exhaled sharply and blinked rapidly. No, no, _no,_ she was not going to cry. _She was not going to cry._ The tell-tale lump in her throat started to form.

“Stop crying,” She muttered to herself desperately, wiping away at whatever moisture had started to appear. “ _stop it._ ”

And her lungs. Her lungs had suddenly shrunk to a crisp, unable to hold any air. Her mouth fell open and she collapsed to her knees. Was this… was this the end? Was she going to die? Suffocate on an invisible cloth?

A dry sob escaped her. No, _no,_ now was not the time. She needed to _breathe._ Trembling, Tina crawled away from the door, and over to the bed. What… what was she going to do? What was the point of that? She tried to take a gulp of air, precious air, but choked instead, another dry sob making its way up her throat. A choke echoed through the room. Was it hers? And who was breathing so hard? Was she even breathing?

Shaking like a leaf, she reached out a now unrecognisably pale hand and pulled the thin blanket down from the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK I GET IT... I wrote this about 5 days ago and I was so sure I'd posted it, but no, apparently not! 
> 
> This is starting to get angsty I'm sorry. There's a theme that will prevail and I'm keeping it pretty ambiguous for now, but it's starting to come through a little. 
> 
> Now that I know where I'm going with this I'm thinking this might get a little longer than planned. Sorry. But I'm keeping the chapters short and sweet (lol not really sweet) which is pretty uncharacteristic for me, so it won't end up being too long of a read. 
> 
> Ok I promise, I _promise _the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was. I have it half-way written so there's a start...__
> 
> __Thanks for the kudos! And remember to leave me a comment telling me what you thought!_ _


	3. Open the door

Newt watched her ascend the stairs, unabashedly staring. Well who wouldn’t? She _was_ nice to look at.

“Newt, hey Newt.” Theseus said, snapping his fingers in Newt’s face rudely. “Eyes over here.”

Newt scowled at him. “Could you be any more obvious? I bet she heard you.”

Theseus ignored him. “What did you mess up this time?”

What little energy he had left was spent on taking Theseus’ statement to deep-rooted offense. “ _This_ time?! What do you mean _this_ time?!”

“You can hardly meet her eye!” He exclaimed, his bad habit of sticking his nose where it didn’t belong was becoming increasingly annoying “ _Please_ don’t tell me you said that salamander thing…”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake – I’m going up, I don’t want to talk to you.” Newt said stubbornly, childishly starting to stalk away to where Tina went.

“Come back Newt!” Theseus tugged harshly on his sleeve, pulling him back against his will. “Just tell me what you did, I can even give you advice!”

Newt raised an eyebrow. Theseus and advice did not go together.

“I – I tried to… make advances…” He started awkwardly, feeling himself heat up as he did so.

Theseus frowned. “What kind of advances?” He asked slowly.

Newt thought back to the evening before. She looked beautiful, as always, and as he pressed the flannel to her forehead, relieving some of her heat, he realised how close she was. Her neck was right there. Her blouse blessedly revealed her collarbones, tantalising and haunting. He couldn’t exactly remember how, his brain was too foggy with lust, but her started kissing her lightly on her neck. She didn’t push him away, slap him, yell at him, whip her wand out and tie him to a chair… Instead she gasped lightly and snaked her arms around his torso. He (stupidly) took this as a signal to carry on. How long he caressed her neck and collarbones for, he didn’t know, but when he heard her breathe his name, then press her lips to his hair – he felt it was only right to go for the kill and kiss her where he wanted to most.

But then she pushed him off and turned her back on him.

“Well?” Theseus persisted.

Newt frowned, he didn’t really want to divulge into details, that was a bit embarrassing. “I just sort of… tried to – kiss her.” He uttered slowly, closing his eyes to rid the heat from his face but only seeing her skin behind his lids.

“And she didn’t want to?”

“…no.”

“Did you talk about it? She probably has a good reason to, she is infatuated with you.”

Newt had to fight against the silly smile that tried to make it on his face. “Not – not really. We – uh – we didn’t say anything.”

Theseus heaved out a long, drawn-out sigh. “Talk to her, _now_.” He pushed Newt up the stairs, who gladly left, not wanting to spend another moment in the lobby with his face steaming.

The air was blessedly cooler upstairs. Charms on the building, obviously. No doubt Jacob would be having the time of his life.

Newt reached the door and paused. Would Tina have gone to bed already? Or would she be waiting for him to show up, angry and disgusted by his behaviour from the night before.

For the life of him he couldn’t deny that it was massively arousing when she was mad.

She stretched herself into his imagination, fuming and flushed with anger. Newt often wondered what she’d do if he got on her bad side. In some scenarios she’d tie him to a chair the same way she did with Theseus. And he’d have the chance to watch her, admire her body language and blazing eyes unabashedly. His mind would sometimes wander to more heated endings. Where she’d stroke his face and teasingly press her lips to his cheek. Her touch would move lower, and with more intent behind each item of clothing shed. Kisses where, he’d feel the sting of her teeth burn his skin. Because of course Tina would still find a way to punish him.

Newt pinched himself. _Get yourself together!_ He gritted his teeth, the familiar heat burning low would do no good for their current situation. If anything, it could completely ruin any chances he ever had with her.

Finally, his head cleared of the fog and he could think in a straight line without something scandalous cropping up.

He knocked twice.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

“Tina?” He called. Perhaps she _was_ sleeping. The naughty side of him, the part he kept hidden in the depths of his mind unless he needed some relief, arose at the thought of seeing her tucked up in bed. “Tina?” He called a little louder after the absence of her response.

Newt frowned. Was it rude to just walk in? What if she was in the shower and didn’t hear him? What if she was just getting _out_ the shower? And then he’d mess everything up again by walking in when she’d only be wearing a towel. His hand paused on the door handle.

He let go and pressed his ear to the wood. Sobbing. Dry, hacking sobs with gulps of air to be precise. Newt’s blood ran cold. It was unmistakably Tina.

He was about to burst open the door but stopped himself, gripping the handle like a life-line. _She probably doesn’t want you there._ But Tina was in pain, she would appreciate a shoulder to cry on. _But who’s the one who made her cry?_ Newt stiffened. Once again, he mentally tried to fist-fight himself for being so damn stupid.

Tina’s breathing was getting incredibly loud. Each one was snatched and she was wheezing, as if her lungs had given out completely. As if she was _dying._ That was the last straw for Newt.

He marched in and saw her collapsed on the floor, clutching the thin bedsheet. She was in a foetal position and her eyes were shut tight. Tear-tracks stained her face and a cold sweat covered her exposed neck and sternum.

He dropped to his knees and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn’t jump at his touch, that was good sign. Cradling her head in his hand, he carefully rubbed soothing circles on her arm with his thumb. Maybe in response to his presence, she turned towards him and rested her head completely in his hand. Another gulp of breath.

“ _Breathe._ ” He said.

After a few tries, she got the message. And finally she no longer sounded like her chest had been compressed. He got a glimpse of her brown eyes for a second before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I lost track of time 
> 
> I'm currently enamoured with this other fandom and I completely forgot I never posted the third chapter to this! I had it finished for a good month as well... 
> 
> Thank you to those who are still patiently reading <3


End file.
